User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
has decreed that henceforth End-User Created Content shall be referred to as 3PDLC for 3rd party downloadable content. You may comply with this directive or ignore it entirely (at your peril).}} has to read one more post/edit about some schmuck having drawn forth a Twisted Undertaker or Aries Chimera from the stone, he is going to ban the lot of you.}} !]] :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - and on xfire = drclaytonforrestor is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. =Conversations= DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) User Boxes Hey, I'm new here and I was wondering how to add "User Boxes" to my user page. Thank you for the welcome, :see the gallery and dont forget to end the section with . enjoy! 18:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Failed at taböle editing Hi! I failed badly at table editing... How do I change background color of a table's cell? Naidire 15:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :|style="background:green;"| 268. where 268 = your text here and color is #hex or html color word. does that help? 16:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) as in: Dr. Clayton...HELP! How do I make my signature also a link to go back to my talk page and or my home page like i have seen so many on the WIki so far? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :enter this into the slot provided in your preferences: I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 00:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Once again Dr. Clayton, Thank you for all your help. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 11:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Negative Criticism Not really sure how you deal with people being, for lack of a better word "asses", for no reason, but I commented to this kid anyway. Don't know if it really makes a difference, it just seemed unreasonable. - http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bifbuzz#Screw_up_your_armory_glitch.3F - K1ng 01:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :unfortunately k1ng he can be an ass on forums and his own pages. so long as he stays within those bounds hes safe n'est-ce pas? 03:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello. There are a couple things I would like to clear up. I'm not sure how to start a new heading on a page so I thought this section would do. If you have been following the discourse between TreeJs and I you alreday have some of the information about this. I will explain it in brief: I made a trivia contribution to the Atlas Aries page, which Treejs did not find appropriate, and removed several times, after it was replaced time and time again by several different users. The last person i saw replace it was K1ng, and i thanked him for it. At this point, Treejs confronted me and made a case for the refernce being non-relevant. I simply disagreed with him, and I invited him to make a new thread in which to discuss it if it bothered him that much. Over the course of this conversation, his attitude escalated, so I responded in kind. The entire history of it can be seen on K1ngs talk page, and also on mine. eventually the reference was left up, and that should have been the end of it. However, since that time, TreeJs has made a habit of tracking every post I make and responding to it in some asinine and provocative manner. Mind you, I don't care about this. I don't expect any intervention. I actually quite enjoy arguing. However, it seems that when the Sysops confront this, TreeJs believes that he is totally in the right, despite him being the initiator of any of the arguments i have had with him. He claims that only his posts are relevant- and that he only posts "facts" despite being innaccurate or contradictory on many occasions- and that is why he can delete comments, yet I am somehow disturbing the board when I delete anything. Like I said, I don't care, I have no problem retaliating on my own, but I just hope you take this into account when you observe the situation, should it happen again. I'm not trying to say I'm blameless, but I feel like I'm being singled out as the instigator, when it is very clear that he has been in every single incident if you check the history. Just bringing this to your attention for future reference, thanks.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :as far as atlas ares is concerned i stated with my edit "in game and greek it is ares, aries is zodiac and constellation". personally i dont think the game (GoW) has anything to do with the gun or our game _but_ that is not for me to decide. (un)healthy and heated debate comes with the territory in an online community and i dont care who attacks who as long as it happens on talk pages and in the forums. so long as there are no more edit wars i am content to watch you guys (and everybody else) duke it out. as long as no one gets "butthurt" flame on! 06:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm taking this as a free pass to be an asshole- outside of racism, sexism, threats, and editing, etc. -just so you know. Only on the forums and talk pages, of course. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :acknowledged. such passes are _not_ hard to come by. asshole yes, bastard/bitch of course. malicious git - no. 07:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) How do I use the Lilith Template to post my Build? Dr. Clayton. I have looked over the Lilith Build posted by other gamers and I have not seen the one that I use or really anything that close to it. How do I get a copy of the template to edit and then post my build in the Build Section for Lilith? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 17:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :KoUK goto Template:Lilith_Build click edit, copy the top half of the page (before the ), goto any lilith build click the address bar and change the name (end of address) to something clever like oh say Lilith Build_- KoUK (or click this link and change address to what you like), now paste your content over whatever is generated by wikia, fill out table, preview to check your work, add fluff text if desired. save it when you like it. 18:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much Doc. When my Hunter is done you will get to see him up there to. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I need a sysop's help I monkied up someone's build on Mordecai's Build page and was hoping my edit could be removed so that it is reset to the way it was. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai_Build:_Blood_Sniper I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 12:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) KoUK-PM follow your link above click on history. next to your edit there is an option to undo, click this and save and it never happened. 21:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a little help with mine a min, i think i'm getting there just need a push. IDave Ja Vu :been there. done that. 07:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello again, Thanks for answering my first question here! I have another, just wanted to know an important detail regarding the new double add on pack of Mad Moxxi & Dr. Zed's island. I can get a low price on a used disc and the person selling the disc stated that he downloaded the content to his HDD. I'm skeptical because I don't know if I'll be needing a product key of some sort to activate the download into my HDD, or is it just like a regular game you play by just sliding it in the disc drive? Thanks again!~Envy 360 :a good question. the purpose of the 2in1 pack is to provide a shortcut to installing the dlcs. it is in no way different from downloading the packages and purchasing the keys online. you will notice the price (retail) is essentially the combined price of the two keys and no more. if you know the seller and they assure you they have not used the keys then you might want to buy it, otherwise you can buy the disc for convenience and acquire your own keys. to sum up - when you buy the disc you are buying the keys written inside the jacket and getting the convenience of the disc as value added. used discs are essentially useless without your _own_ keys. 07:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Character builds builds are being moved from mainspace to namespace pages. this is to lessen the bloat of mainspace article count caused by pages which are not actually articles. this has been discussed at length and it has been agreed upon. article count has dropped below 1k and future endeavours to find lost articles will reduce it more. 12:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :codename - migration. how do i access map pack3 do i have to beat the game first? :map pack3 or dlc3 is accessible through fast travel network. if you are continuing a game it will be at the bottom of the list and we are looking for T-Bone Junction. enjoy! 23:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) For those who are wondering, in the olden days when companies made extra stuff available for download it was called a "map pack". These were numbered because when you got 1 you hoped for more. Somewhere along the line the marketing people got wind of this and said to themselves "Selfs, we gotta validate our phony-bologne jobs here, call it something new, yeah like 'Downloadable Content'. Thats brilliant Errol! Yeah, nice one, the suits will love it". So now we have DLCs. Suggestion Change the name of the Missions/Mods thread to either "3PDLC" or "3rd Party DLC" "End-User Created Content" and redirect searches for TCN, TFC, The Oasis, Test Hall, and DLC Fast Travel to this thread. The current name does not seem like an intuitive place to look for 3PDLC info. This one's way above my editor level. :D Fryguy42 19:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Gracias por el capcione. Missions/mods wasn't intended as a final resting place as it's a bit out of the way. Let's ask around and get a concensus as to what stands up to scrutiny and then I'll give it it's own page vice subpage of missions. Sound good!?! And I want my scalps. 01:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :as a page title I must confess a preference for end-user created content. So that's my vote. (grammar and punctuation by iPad) :consider that the page is not solely devoted to missions per se. It includes content about the DLC Fast Travel Hubs, the test hall, and The Oasis as well. Fryguy42 01:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) up to .04¢ now. Mommy's sleeping. Challenge? Fryguy42 04:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) welcome Hey, I'm the person who edited the ajax's spear article earlier with an unregistered account. Just thought I'd make an account as per your request. Also, I'm kind of a noob to the whole wiki thing, so I'm sorry if this isn't where I was supposed to leave this message. :O Piriko 18:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Piriko :welcome to the wiki piriko! and this is exactly the right place for messages. if you need practice, try editing your user page and talk page. 22:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) 72.40.78.47 Yeah.... I think that's Bjorn; sorry, will check contribs more thoroughly in future --Nagamarky 04:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :i did not block registered users so he can log on and edit. he should now be aware of the VDA crew. 05:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Uniques cleanup issue(s) What am I to do with this? --Nagamarky 08:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :move everything irrelevant to the talk page. even if it is every note on the page. 08:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Marginally irrelevant to topic, but still cleanup: are you planning to delete those migration residues? --Nagamarky 09:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but.... I noticed the recent addition to my profile. Thanks a lot, but I have to admit; I didn't actually write that line about the Cardboard Devastator, only the one after it. I wouldn't feel right getting credit for something I didn't do. Cheers, Bukkithead 12:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :drat! 13:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : :P :Weird thing is, I have no idea who did that. They didn't sign it or anything. Thanks anyway :) That would have to be 64.13.23.92 --Nagamarky 13:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Editing Help I took some screenshots to upload as pictures for the pages listed as needing them (Crimson Tollway, Crawmerax's Lair, etc.) but I have no idea how to put them into the infobox like all of the other pages. I click on the green template icon to edit the box, but I can't see any way of adding a picture. Help please? Bukkithead 14:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) 15:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :sorry, d1g's infobox requires "| map = File:Example.jpg" without quotes. 16:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Haha. Thanks for the user of the day nod. Glad I could make you smile.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I like the "Healthfood Shack" angle. It sounds very new-agey. Maybe I could market it as a new diet food store to help drum up some business.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, how do you make one of those picture signatures like the one you use? Colonel198 03:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :see above and suggestions on your talk page. I dont really know what that is...but sure! :D thank you ^^ 05:23, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ok i understood everything untill the part where im supposed to paste my prefs page over to my user preferences. where is that? Colonel 1 9 8 05:36, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Two cyans titles That's proven to be the most successful approach so far for reaching high rarity levels but I've also noticed other things such as the cyclops title seems to work just as well as a cyan title. I'm still experimenting around but any help would be appreciated. -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 05:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) It has to be real!...right? I assume that the tsunami is a construct with the bitch title but what about the nemesis? -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 14:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Jee whiz sir! I might have to take a shot at making some of those if you don't mind. You got any pages for uberwhite, ubergreen, and yellow? Lol -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 16:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) If you hit 172 does that make it white? Also could you list the parts for the invader nemesis as well? Thanks for all the help.-[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 17:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Nah I don't need it now. I won't be able to get on WT until this weekend...*sigh* -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 17:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Likely vandalism An unregistered user with an IP of 74.75.178.170 just deleted the entire text on the thread entitled "Why I Started Modding" which I consider to be deliberate vandalism because there was no reason given for the deletion -and if the thread has been a candidate for deletion, I should have expected that a registered user would have given a reason why after the proper deletion process. How does one undo the last edit made to a page to deal with things like this (or if one accidentally screwed a page up) and revert to an older version? --Skeve613 17:45, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Willowtree article User:Meggawatts made one. My opinion? Shouldn't be here. It will tend to reignite any and every modding debate, and the amount of information we will need to put up is just stupid, in more ways than one. --Nagamarky 19:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't mean to upset or debate with anyone but I honestly think its a good idea. WT is a big part of the game for some people so why not make an article on it. It will definitely need a lot of info in it though and that might be tedious. - 20:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) i got it now thank you ^^ Colonel 1 8 21:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) haha thx that was just a prototype i was trying to see how coding the signatures worked. what confuses me is that wasnt the picture i meant to post. i dont even have a pic like that on my computer. the file name is right tho. Colonel 1 8